Mother of Gods Part I
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: When Jay's cousin Zana discovers his secret double-life as a hero, he and his friends must keep his rambunctious cousin away from their dangerous foes. During the fight, they come across a mysterious woman who has no recollection of her past life.
1. Prologue

**For some reason, I am currently obsessed with Greek Mythology.**

 **Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 _"Come on. He's not here."_

 _"Father will not be happy about this."_

 _Just as the children were about to reach the door, their father suddenly appeared before them, gazing at them with cold, calculating eyes._

 _The young Titaness greeted her father with a wide smile, "Good evening Father."_

 _Surprisingly, the older Titan returned the smile._

 _Works every time. She always has that effect on everyone._

 _"You two weren't planning on causing trouble for your siblings again, were you?" He asked._

 _"Of course not, Father." The young Titan replied, "We were just on our way to check the eagles."_

 _The older Titan nodded, "Alright. Just don't wake up the whole mountain."_

 _The siblings waited until their father was no longer in the halls and silently opened the door, revealing the many array of weapons in the room._

 _The young Titaness gazed in wonder at the many weapons their parents possessed, but her younger brother wasn't interested in any of them._

 _Except for the large sword in the middle of the room._

 _Mother once told them Father crafted the blade himself from bronze, silver, and gold. Whenever Father swung the blade, his power would spread up to the ends of the Earth and all who felt his power will tremble before him._

 _How the young Titan wished he had that power._

 _"You can't take it." The young Titaness told her brother, "Father wouldn't like that."_

 _But her brother was too focused on the mighty blade before him, "But one day, it will be mine."_

* * *

Cronus gazed at the memory he envisioned in his hand as he sat on his throne.

So many years had passed since that day. _And on the day he finally got rid of his weak father..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Agnon.

"Did they find it?" He asked the giant.

When the giant gave him a thumbs-up, Cronus paused the memory and enlarged the image of the young blue-eyed Titaness with long golden hair streaked with silver.

"I told you one day it will be mine." Cronus told the image.

For a moment there, his expression seem to soften, but then he made the image disappear.

 _This time, the heroes will tremble fear before him_ _._


	2. Cousin Zana

**A little trailer before the next chapter:**

 **(A 10 year-old girl is sitting on a train taking her to the city.)**

 **Zana: Summer is** _ **awesome**_ **.**

 **(Cue scene where Jay and his friends are fighting gemini and giants.)**

 **Zana: You get to do** _ **crazy**_ **things.**

 **(Scene: Zana facing different monsters and enemies.)**

 **Zana: And get to share it with new friends.**

 **(Cue scenes of Zana fighting and/or having fun with Jay, his friends, and new friends, human and inhuman.)**

 **Zana: But this summer...is gonna be** _ **...epic.**_

 **(Cut to Cronus's lair. Cronus stands before a sword that is tied up in many chains.)**

 **Cronus: Once I have all 4 descendants in my possession, this world will tremble in my power.**

 **(Jay's friends just saved Zana from a monster.)**

 **Zana: Your friends are** _ **awesome!**_

 **(More fighting, the heroes traveling around the world, and even in the Underworld.)**

 **Odie: You know you're going to get yourself killed, right?**

 **(Lightning surrounds an angry Zana.)**

 **Zana: Yep.**

 **Class of the Titans**

* * *

In times like summer, the train is packed with many passengers, taking them to vacation in the big city.

Among these passengers was a ten year old girl with black hair combed upwards until the tips formed a spike. She had bright blue eyes and wore a dark blue t-shirt with a red symbol in the center that resembles the head of a bull. She also wore a black jacket, blue pants and red sneakers. She was fiddling with a slingshot in her hands as if wondering who to target in the moving train.

"Can you wait until we meet your cousin?" A older woman asked her.

"Sure Mom." The girl replied bluntly. _There aren't any good targets here anyway._

The train finally came to a stop. Every one of the passengers got out, including the girl with the slingshot and her mother.

The woman looked around until she spotted and waved at a young man, "Jay!"

The teenager approached her and gave her a hug, "Hi Auntie. Hey there Z."

The girl smiled as her cousin playfully ruffled her hair.

"So when are you guys going to space?" The girl asked as they walked.

"You're still not sneaking on board." Her mother scolded, "Zana has been talking non-stop ever since you were scouted for that space program. Their training hours must be really intense."

Jay chuckled, "You have no idea."

 _At least those intense training hours saved them from a lot of_ _ **trouble.**_

"Now Zana," Zana's mom reminded, "try not to cause too much trouble for your cousin."

" _Mom_." Zana groaned.

"Don't worry, Auntie." Jay assured, "I'll make sure to keep her out of trouble."

* * *

Ever since the Phantom Incident, Theresa struggled to keep her insecurities under lock-and-key. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, she just felt... _aggravated._

She grew tired of the same old routine of Cronus trying to destroy them, or them trying to send Cronus back to Tartarus before he destroy them. These negative emotions manifested into a darker side of herself.

She was glad the others managed to snap her out of it, but she was too afraid to even read others' minds after that fateful day.

After her session with Persephone, she decided to call Jay. She wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry Hera." She apologized.

However, she soon realized it wasn't Hera she just bumped into.

The woman looked like Hera, but she had light-brown hair instead of white. Plus her clothes were dark orange instead of white. She also appears to be younger than Hera.

The woman smiled at her, "You must be Theresa. My sister has told me about you."

Theresa looked at her in confusion, "Sister?"

"Hestia." Hera approached them and hugged her sister, "It's so nice for you to visit."

"Oh. I am so sorry." Theresa bowed in respect at the goddess of the hearth.

"Oh don't you worry about that, Dear." Hestia assured.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Two mounds of soil emerged from the ground and broke open, revealing Hades, lord of the Underworld, and Demeter, goddess of nature.

"Hesty-Westy." Hades greeted Hestia cheerfully before he and Demeter hugged her and Hera, "You haven't aged in a hundred years."

Hestia playfully waves him off, "You say that every time."

The fountain beside them began to bubble. Moments later, Poseidon emerged from the water, "Hera. Hestia. Demeter. Hades."

"Put it there." Hades high-fived his brother.

Zeus suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a chuckle, "Don't you have an Underworld and a water kingdom to look after?"

"Oh please." Hades playfully waved, "As if Cronus would think of taking over for the... How many times has he failed again?"

"Beats me." Poseidon replied, "I'm not Cronus."

The godly siblings, including Theresa, laughed at the joke.

"So I'm guessing you're all here not because of Cronus." Theresa guessed.

"No." Demeter replied, "Just a little godly sibling get-together."

"Well... I guess I shouldn't be a bother any longer." Theresa turned to leave. But then she stopped and turned to face the gods with a guilty look on her face, "Listen... About what I did,"

Poseidon stopped her by touching her shoulder, "Don't you worry, Theresa. We had _worse._ "

"But not as worst as being eaten by your own father." Hades added, " _Wish I didn't have to mention that._ "

"It was great to meet you all." Theresa turned to leave, "Good-bye."

As she left, she bumped Hestia. The goddess of the hearth's eyes widened in shock...

* * *

 _A sword..._

 _The heroes..._

 _A fight..._

 _Lions..._

 _Mother...?_

* * *

The vision ended and Hestia snapped back into reality.

" _Mother?_ " Demeter echoed her last word.

"Where is she, Hestia?" Zeus pleaded, but the dismayed look on his sister's face said it all.

All 6 Olympian siblings looked down in dismay.

In order to lift the mood, Zeus summoned a sphere on his hands, playing a memory where he and his brothers wrestled each other while their sisters watched them with bored looks on their faces. _The popcorn they made wasn't helping either._

Another goddess approached the gods and scolded them. The brothers replied by pointing at each other.

The siblings chuckled and smiled at the memory.

 _Now if they only knew where she was._

* * *

Via portal, Cronus arrived at the site his current allies were. His giants were lifting giant mounds of earth while large machines manned by humanoid snake-like creatures were drilling and digging into the earth.

Even if they haven't unearthed _it_ yet, Cronus could feel _its_ power underneath his feet. The same power _it_ radiated ever since he was a young Titan.

Even before he was imprisoned by his meddling children, he has sought for _its_ power. The moment he escaped Tartarus, his first goal was to resume his search, while at the same time, destroy the ones who stand in his way.

He never managed to find _it...until_ _ **now.**_

"Maybe I should have sought your services sooner, Kekrops." He mused as a humanoid snake-like creature, a foot taller than the others, emerged from the ground beside him.

"As long as my kind and I could once more roam the earth and seek to destroy the ones who banished us into the dirt, you shall have what you seek." Kekrops hissed before joining his fellow gemini on their search.

Cronus smiled darkly at the geminus. _It's a shame he won't be able to rule the surface world._

He couldn't wait to finally hold _it_ in his hands. One strike, and all will...

He sensed the heroes approaching and turn to Kekrops, "Do you think you gentlemen can take care of a few, _rodents?_ "

* * *

While his aunt went to meet with his parents, Jay took Zana to the park. The two cousins had some catching-up to do and a lot to talk about; Jay joining the space program, Zana joining the soccer team in her school.

"So how's that girlfriend of yours?" Zana asked.

"Yeah. She..." Jay stopped in surprise, "I mean..."

"Heard it over the phone." Zana interrupted bluntly.

Jay sighed in defeat. _Thanks Mom._

Zana picks up a stone and placed it on the band of her slingshot before launching it at a very high branch, hitting the branch in the process.

"Not bad." Jay remarked, picking up a stone.

He kept a keen eye on Zana's target as he prepares to throw the stone. Seconds later, he threw it... at the opposite direction.

" _Missed!_ " Zana mocked in a sing-song voice.

The rock hitted various objects such as a trashcan, a pole, the ground, etc., before it hitted the very branch Zana hitted earlier, much to the young girl's shock.

"I had... _practice._ " Jay smugly declared.

His phone suddenly rang. He answers it, revealing a text from Theresa.

 _Cronus._

 _He has to go._

 _But what to do with Zana..._

* * *

While Jay was taking care of Zana, his friends were busy fighting the gemini.

There was some disturbance in the forest, so the gods sent the heroes to deal with the problem.

No doubt Cronus was involved, and the teens' suspicions were proven right when they were attacked by humanoid snake people.

The gemini were fast and slick, dodging every attack and weapons with great speed and ease. Kekrops even managed to dodged Atlanta's super-fast punches and kicks.

When Atlanta tried to land another punch on Kekrops, the leader of the Gemini swiftly caught it before swinging the heroine and causing her to land on Archie.

One geminus had Herry wrapped around his strong tail. He tried breaking free, but even his Herculean strength wasn't as strong as the tail. Plus he didn't have time because he was flung at Neil and Odie.

One geminus had Theresa pinned to the ground. And just as he was about to take a bit out of her, someone knocked him out cold with a big stone.

"What took you so long?" Theresa teased as Jay helped her up.

"Family." Jay replied before kicking an attacking germinus.

"Oh yeah." Odie recalled Jay mentioning his relatives visiting, "How did you managed to sneak here without them asking?"

"Target practice." Jay replied before dodging another geminus.

He managed to get Zana to practice her shots while he snuck out to help his friends. By the time they were done with the snakes, he'd sneak back to her, and she'd still be practicing until she managed to hit higher than before.

" _Filthy surface dwellers._ " Kekrops hissed, " _We shall feast on your flesh and bones, and then we will bury you on the very dirt that denied us of light!_ "

"How can you bury us when you already ate us?" Neil asked in puzzlement.

Kekrops hissed and used his tail to grab Jay by the feet and lifted him up-side-down before him.

"Jay!" Theresa rushed to help him, but was pushed away by another geminus.

Jay struggled to break free, but both his hands were restrained by two more gemini.

Kekrops grinned, flashing his sharp fangs. He opened his mouth wide, ready to take a bite...

Seconds later, he found himself choking. It was as if someone just shot a rock in his throat.

"Fang off my cousin, _Freak._ " The shooter glared, ready to shoot another stone from her slingshot.

" _Zana?_ "

* * *

 **For more info on Kekrops and the gemini, check Riordan Wiki.**


	3. Monsters? Gods? Danger? YAY!

_He was able to keep his secret from his parents._

 _But he couldn't keep his secret from his_ _ **cousin?**_

Jay couldn't believe his younger cousin was actually here, in the middle of the battle. She even managed to stop a snake monster from eating him by shooting a stone down in his throat.

"Cronus never mentioned an _8th_ hero." Kekrops hissed.

Zana shot a stone at Kekrops, but the geminus was ready and caught the stone swiftly in his hand.

The geminus scoffed as he flicks the stone away, " _Pathetic._ "

"I wouldn't think so."

Kekrops turned around, only to be knocked out when Herry hitted him with a large rock, causing him to let go of Jay in the process.

Jay landed on his feet and managed to kick one geminus on the stomach while Theresa knocked out the other with her nunchucks. Both gemini released their hold on the hero in the process.

"Zana thanks, but you have to get out of here now." Jay advised his cousin.

Instead, Zana crossed her arms, and gave him an expecting look.

Jay groaned and turned to his friends, "Guys, Zana. Zana, Theresa, Neil, Odie, Archie, Herry, Atlanta. Gemini, Zana. Zana, humanoid snake monsters who are trying to destroy us."

Kekrops hissed at the heroes as he and his fellow gemini slowly slithered towards them.

"I can't believe you sneaked out on me to beat up monsters and didn't even bother asking me to tag along." Zana voiced out her annoyance as the group slowly backed away.

Suddenly, more gemini appeared, outnumbering the heroes and one girl.

Jay grabbed Zana's hand and led the group away from the gemini.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Zana exclaimed as the group were being chased.

"Taking you somewhere safe!" Jay replied as he tried to find a way to lose the gemini.

Zana didn't want to be _safe._ She wanted to fight back.

"Can you at least tell me why you guys get to fight monsters and I _can't?_ " She demanded.

"Well we were chosen by the gods to defeat this evil god named Cronus..." Neil began, before screaming when a geminus almost bit him from behind.

"Look Zana;" Jay reasoned while the group threw various objects at the gemini, "If we survive... Which we _will..._ You can't tell anyone about this. Not even Mom, Dad, or Auntie."

Jay looked back. Somehow they managed to lose the gemini.

The group stopped to catch their breathes in front of a large tree.

"So let me get this straight;" Zana pointed out, "You guys are all descended from those heroes grandma told us about in her Greek stories, and you're suppose to send this god Cronus back into Tartarus before he destroys you and takes over the world."

"Yeah." Herry confirmed, "That pretty much sums it up."

"Okay." Zana grinned excitedly, "I'm in."

"No. No you're not." Jay shook his head.

"Come on." Zana complained, "I'm descended from a hero too, right? Maybe that warrior princess, Xena."

"First of all; She's just an actress." Jay pointed out, "Second; You weren't suppose to be here."

"Yeah. And the Prophecy clearly states that Cronus was going to be defeated by _7_ heroes." Neil added, "And you're a bit too _young_ for that."

"Hey I saved your butts." Zana argued.

As the cousins argued, Theresa sensed a threat approaching them.

Her senses were proven true when Kekrops and the gemini emerged from the shadows.

When the heroes saw the gemini approaching them, they brought out their weapons. But when one gemini scratched Archie on the arm, they slowly backed away due to being outnumbered.

Zana wanted to shoot another stone at the snake monsters, but soon found herself backing away too, until she touched the bark of the tree.

When Zana's finger made contact with the tree, the tree glowed, filling the forest in its golden light.

It was so bright, the heroes and the gemini had to shield their eyes.

* * *

Cronus grinned triumphantly as he gazed at the object the giants and gemini have unearthed;

A large sword, crafted from bronze, silver and gold. Black chains of unknown elements surrounded the mighty weapon.

 _Ouranus' sword..._

" _It's mine..._ " Cronus chuckled triumphantly, " _It's_ _ **finally...!**_ "

* * *

 _She touched his hand, their fingers interlocking. A perfect fit._

 _She smiles..._

* * *

Cronus groaned as he clutched his aching head. The pain subsided, but then he saw a familiar glow from afar.

 _"It can't be..."_

* * *

"Don't mind me." Persephone teased Hades, "Pretend I wasn't even here."

The gods stopped when they sensed a disturbing force.

"Could it be...?" Hestia muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a goddess was tending to the plants when she sensed the same disturbing force the other gods felt.

* * *

The light was too bright for the gemini that they had to slither away.

When the light died down, the heroes and Zana unshield their eyes, only to find the tree gone. All that was left of it was a pile of leaves.

And an unconscious woman with long, silver streaked golden hair that almost reaches her feet. She was also wearing a white sundress with flower decals, and white shoes.

"So... Who wants to give her mouth-to-mouth?" Zana asked as the group gathered around the woman.

" _I do!_ " Herry, Odie, and Neil excitedly raised their hands simultaneously.

However, the woman began to stir, much to their disappointment.

Jay didn't know who the woman was, but he knew they just couldn't leave her here. Especially with the gemini hot on their trail.

"We have to go." He told the others.

Atlanta carried the woman on her shoulder, and the group fled the area.

They may have not noticed this, but before the tree transformed into the woman, there were two other trees behind it. When the tree glowed, the two shorter trees transformed into two piles of leaves.

From the piles of leaves, emerged two lions; One male with pure white fur. The other female with golden fur.

The two large beasts sniffed the ground. They gazed at the direction the heroes went and growled at that direction.

* * *

"So the stories about the gods are true?" Zana asked.

The group found a safe place by a stream to hide and formulate a plan.

 _Now if they could do something about the..._ _ **interruptions.**_

"Yes." Jay replied, annoyed. _This has been going on for a while._

"Zeus?"

"Yes."

"Hades?"

"Yes."

"Poseidon?"

"Yes."

"Santa Claus?"

Jay looked blankly at Zana, "You do know he's not greek, right?"

While Jay had a, _long talk_ with his cousin, Atlanta and Theresa were tending to the mysterious young woman they found while the others kept watch for the gemini.

She was still unconscious, so they wrapped her up in Odie's hoodie, gently laid her against a tree, and waited for her to wake up.

Theresa wondered how she became a tree in the first place. And for how long? Her family must be worried sick about her.

Wanting to help the woman, Theresa reached out to touch her shoulder. But then she stopped, afraid that her powers might hurt the woman.

 _Just like what it did to her friends._

After a few seconds of hesitating, Theresa finally touched the sleeping woman. For some strange reason, all of the teenager's nervousness disappeared, and was replaced by a warm, gentle feeling the moment she touched the sleeping woman.

The images were blurry, but she could see her running away from six monsters.

She was scared, and confused. When one of the monsters attacked her, the vision ended.

Theresa removed her hand from the woman. She felt sorry for her. Either the monsters turned her into a tree, or she managed to escape them and turned herself into a tree.

Either way, she must have been a tree for so long, she must have missed a lot. Especially her family.

The woman softly moaned and shifted, earning the group's attention. They gathered around her, just as she opened her bright blue eyes.

The woman looked at the group curiously before giving a gentle, "Hello."

"Hi Miss Tree." Zana greeted back with a wave, only to earn a raised eyebrow from Jay, "What? We just saw her changed from a tree."

The woman stared at the little girl curiously while her friends groaned.

"Sorry about her, Miss...?" Jay paused.

"Ray..." The woman looked up as if considering, "Ray?"

"Well," Neil smiled as he approached the woman, "aren't you a _Ray_ of sunshine in this beautiful night."

The girls, including Zana, rolled their eyes at the compliment.

"Thank, you." Ray-Ray replied sincerely, yet awkwardly.

When she smiled, the group swore they saw the Sun shining above the night sky.

When Ray-Ray saw Archie's scratched arm, she got up and held it in her hands, "Oh dear. are you okay?"

"Nah." Archie shook his head, "Nothing to i...?"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when Ray-Ray's hands began to emit a warm, golden glow, and healed Archie of his scratch.

Archie gently pulled his healed arm away and examined it, "How, did you do that?"

But Ray-Ray looked surprised as he was, "I didn't even know I could do that."

"Are you a sorceress?" Zana asked, "Or a fairy? Or a nymph? Or a goddess? (Gasp) _You're not a_ _ **demon**_ _, are you?_ "

" _Zana._ " Jay scolded.

"I," Ray-Ray looks uncertain, "don't know. I don't even know how I got here."

Blurry images of shadowed creatures flashed before Ray-Ray's eyes, leading her to clutch her head in intense pain. Theresa and Atlanta quickly rushed to her side and gently laid her back under the tree.

"Maybe the gods can find her family?" Zana spoke up.

"I'll call Hera right now." Jay agreed as he took out his phone.

"So..." Neil slyly grinned at Ray-Ray, "You remember not having a boyfriend?"

"Come on Neil." Odie scoffed before whispering to Ray-Ray, " _Do you?_ "

Annoyed, the girls had to drag them away.

" _Don't even say it._ " Atlanta warned Herry.

Theresa once more sensed danger approaching. The others noticed this and braced themselves for another gemini attack.

The bushes before them start to rustle. Seconds later, two lions, one female and one white-furred male, emerged from the bushes, growling at the heroes.

"I got this you guys." Herry approached the lions, "I wrestled one of these when I...!"

The lioness jumped on Herry, pinning him down to the ground. Herry tried to pull her off him, but to his surprise, found that he was unable to do so.

He was even more surprise when the lioness grabbed the back of his collar with her fangs, and then flung him several feet away, crashing him on a big boulder that splitted into two upon impact.

Archie attempted to hold the lion back by striking him with his whip while Atlanta aided him by shooting laser beams with her wrist crossbow. Unfortunately for him, the lion kept charging at the group, swiftly dodging the whip and laser beams with quick leaps, twists, and/or turns.

Just as the lion was about to pounce on his prey, a beam of golden light emitted from Ray-Ray's hand, knocking him down in the process. The lioness quickly rushed to her mate's side and gave him a comforting lick.

Ray-Ray was shocked, "I didn't know I could do that either."

"Okay. You're _not_ a demon." Zana remarked. She heard large foot-steps behind her, "Those aren't lions are they?"

She turned around and shot Agnon's eye with a stone. The giant was temporarily blinded enough for Neil to get on all fours and trip him.

Ray-Ray was caught by surprise when Kekrops wrapped his tail around her and pulled her towards him. Jay attempted to rescue her, but the lioness beat him to it by tackling the geminus and pinning him to the ground, allowing Ray-Ray the chance to free herself from his tail, only to leave Odie's hoodie in the process.

As the heroes and Zana fought the lions, gemini and giants, Ray-Ray ran until she almost bumped into a two-headed giant. She tried to retreat at the opposite direction, but was stopped by another giant.

Ray-Ray soon found herself surrounded by giants. She was confused, and afraid.

Blurred memories flashed before her eyes. Six shadowed beings surrounding her. _Glaring at her... Closing in on her..._

Ray-Ray clutched her head and screamed, a ring of golden light surrounded her.

* * *

Zana had never had so much fun in her life!

If only her summer vacations were like _this._

The monsters attacked her from all directions, but she kept dodging their every attempts. When she has a chance, she would grab a stone and sling it at a monster. Sometimes, it just irritates the monster. Other times, it would distract them long enough for the her friends to knock them down.

Jay had to admit; He was impressed by the way his cousin was taking care of herself. She even jumped on one giant, and made a gemini punch him on the face.

Suddenly, a ring of light blinded him and everyone else. It knocked down the monsters and forced the lions to flee.

Once all the monsters were incapacitated, the light died down and Ray-Ray collapsed on her knees, panting heavily.

Jay stared in disbelief at Ray-Ray's power. He didn't know what kind of powerful being she was, but he knew this was their cue to leave.

Once Theresa and Atlanta helped Ray-Ray back on her feet, the heroes fled the area.

The giants and gemini awoke only to find the heroes gone.

 _This was not good. If Cronus found out they failed to retrieve_ _ **her**_ _..._

Kekrops picked up Odie's hoodie just as a portal materialized, and Cronus emerged from it.

" _Well?_ " The god demanded, scowling at the monsters.

The giants, even the gemini, cowered before the god's dark scowl. Fearfully, Kekrops offered Odie's hoodie to him.

Cronus roughly snatched the hoodie from the geminus and sniffed it. It reeks of Little Odie. _And..._

" _Sun rays..._ " Cronus sighed, surprisingly in bliss. For a moment, before scowling once more, " _Where, is,_ _ **she?**_ "


	4. Waiting For Me

The heroes managed to stop at the fountain in the park, but they knew it won't be long until Cronus' lackeys tracked them down.

Jay's phone rang. He answered it, revealing Hera's face on the screen.

"Hera." He greeted his mentor. _Hopefully Zana won't..._

" _Hera?_ " Zana grinned upon seeing one of the gods on her cousin's phone.

" _Hello Zana._ " The goddess greeted the 10 year old with a smile, " _Jay, who else is there with you?_ "

Before Jay could reply, Zana beat him to it, "Well, we found this lady who was a tree,"

" _Show us._ " Hera interrupted.

Jay turned his phone around, showing the gods Ray-Ray. The woman was playing with the fountain's water, twirling her finger around it and smiling when she could levitate small droplets in the air.

Upon seeing her, the gods gasped. Jay turned his phone around once more, revealing Hera's worried face.

" _Jay, you and the others mustn't let Cronus get his hands on her._ " Hera pleaded.

Jay was surprised at his mentor's expression, but assured her with a firm nod.

Ray-Ray continues to twirl the water with her finger. She can't help but remember those lions she and the others fought. She also had this strange feeling that they had no intentions of hurting her.

She stopped playing with the water, allowing her to see a clear reflection of the moon. She looked up, only to be tantalized by the pure radiance of the true moon.

The sight of it, felt... _nostalgic._

The sight of the moon glowing warmly under the dark, night sky always brings peace and love to her. Especially when _he_ was around...

 _He...?_

Ray-Ray looked at the empty space at her left, suddenly remembering that there used to be _someone_ she shared moments like this with.

Neil approached her with a daisy in his hand, "I know. It's a lot to take in. Having to deal with those hideous monsters really ruins your beauty sleep. But at least you got one handsome knight in shining armor to keep those baddies away."

He grinned as he offered the flower to her.

Ray-Ray paid no attention to what he said and continued to stare at the empty spot beside her, "Someone is waiting for me."

Then, Neil's flower quickly wilted, and was scattered by the wind.

"Ooh. Who is he?" Atlanta asked while dragging a stunned Neil away.

"I...don't know." Ray-Ray replied, "I haven't seen him for a very long time. I don't even know, if he will be happy to see me."

Zana jumped on the edge of the fountain and sat next to Ray-Ray, "Well why not? It's not like you cheated on him or anything. If he misses you, then he cares about you. But if he doesn't, the he's stupid. Just pointing out what those mushy movies my cousin watches say."

"Uh... I don't know what she's talking about." Jay fibbed rather nervously.

Ray-Ray giggled before turning to Zana, "Thank you. You truly showed the skills, bravery, and compassion of a true hero."

"Yeah." Jay agreed, "She sure did."

He hated to admit it, but it did look like Zana knew how to defend herself from mythical monsters, despite her young age.

"So does that mean I can join you on your next missions?" Zana asked, widening her eyes with glee.

"We'll see." Jay replied.

 _When this is over, they better memory-wipe her soon._

If Zana learned something from those cartoons she watched, it was that the heroes _protect_ their friends and families from their secret dangerous double-life by _mind-wiping_ them of their discovery.

It wasn't fair. She was having the best summer of her life, and her cousin and his friends wanted to take it all away from her just because she was still a kid, and would get hurt.

It's not like she's gonna get killed by the next not-so mythological weirdo they face.

A portal suddenly appears in front of the group. The heroes, including Zana got into their fighting stances just as a figure emerged from it.

 _Cronus._

As the god and monsters emerged from the portal, Ray-Ray couldn't help but stare at the god.

He looked... _familiar..._

Zana coughed in order to get her cousin's attention and then gave him an expecting look.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Cronus, my Cousin Zana. Zana, the guy who keeps sending those monsters trying to destroy us."

"I'm not in the mood, _Jay._ " Cronus scowled at the hero.

The giants roared and the gemini hissed as they charged at the heroes.

"Zana, you and Ray-Ray have to get out of here." Jay advised as he dealt with a gemini.

"But...!" Zana didn't get to finish as Ray-Ray grabbed her hand and ran to safety.

They didn't get far; Cronus suddenly appeared before them and blasted Zana, knocking her down several feet away.

Ray-Ray attempted to rush to her side, but Cronus grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

The moment Ray-Ray's hands and head collided with Cronus' chest, a strange, _familiar_ , warm sensation coursed through her. She turned to face the god, her bright blue eyes locked with his menacing red ones.

" _Do you remember me,_ _ **Darling**_ _?_ " Cronus cooed.

 _Darling...? That voice..._

* * *

 _She waited underneath the moonlight..._

 _He arrives..._

 _They reach out to take each other's hands..._

* * *

He reaches a hand to touch her cheek. She leans in to his touch

Cronus smiled, " _The first time I opened my eyes, you were the first...!_ "

He didn't get to finish as he was blasted away from Ray-Ray.

" _Get your filthy hands off our mother._ " Poseidon growled, the tip of his trident pointed at Cronus.

One minute the heroes were fighting the giants and gemini. The next, the monsters were blasted to the ground, and tied down with strong vines.

Poseidon. Hera. Hades. Hestia. Demeter. Zeus. All 6 Olympians have appeared to aide the heroes in their battle.

Then...they happily embraced Ray-Ray.

 _"Mother!"_

...?!

 _"'_ _ **Mother'?!**_ _"_ The heroes echoed in surprise.

" _Ray...Ray...a..._ " Realization struck Jay.

 _Mother... Gods... Cronus..._

" _Rhea?_ " Jay exclaims, " _Mother of Gods, Rhea?_ "

Zana recalled the same story, "The goddess who hid Zeus so that he wouldn't get eaten by his own dad Rhea?"

"Wait. If she's the gods' mother..." Odie's eyes widened in realization and horror, " _Then that means...!_ "

" _We've been flirting with_ _ **Cronus' WIFE?!**_ " Neil finished with the same horrified expression along with Herry.

As the three boys _expressed_ their disgust, Cronus scowls at them and crosses his arms, "You're not the first ones."

When the gods broke the embrace, Zeus asked his mother in a worried tone, "Mother, where have you been for the last 10 years? We've been worried sick."

Rhea didn't reply. She just stares at her youngest son, worrying her children even more.

After calling the heroes and seeing their mother was with them, they quickly rushed to their location. They were relieved that their mother was alright, but where has she disappeared to for the last 10 years?

After a few more second, Rhea raises her left hand... _and blasted Zeus to the ground._

The other Olympians gasped. _Mother?_

As Zeus picks himself up, Rhea continues to stare at him in disbelief.

 _"Why...?"_


	5. Not Now, Not The End

Hera tried to find some sense on why her mother was suddenly acting like this. She took one step forward, but her attempts to reason with her mother was stopped by the arrival of the two lions the heroes have fought before.

The way the lions stood protectively before Rhea and the way they growled at Hera made Jay realize that the large cats were actually _Rhea's._ They must have thought they captured their owner. That's why they attacked earlier.

 _But why would Rhea attack Zeus?_

Rhea clutched her head in intense pain, the memories coming back to her.

" _Why?_ " She repeated in a hurt tone, " _After everything we've been through... After everything I've done for you...?!_ "

Her hurt was so great, it reached Theresa, and the young telepath finally got a clear picture of her memory from before, and the monsters who attacked her.

 _And what she saw, greatly shocked her..._

She turned to the gods in disbelief, " _You... hurt her..._ "

Hearing this, the gods couldn't believe their ears.

 _Why would they hurt their own mother? They would never...!_

Rhea suddenly screamed, sending a powerful wave of golden energy. Hera reached out for her, but once the wave touched her, it turned her into a stone statue.

As for her siblings... _They had to suffer the same fate._

Hestia rushed in front of the heroes and Zana and summoned a force field to protect them from the energy wave.

She didn't understand this. She knew she and her siblings would _never_ hurt their mother to the point of angering her.

 _Who would disrespect the gods and frame them for hurting the sweetest and most loving being in the whole universe?_

" _Rhea!_ " Cronus called to his sister/wife. Despite the powerful force of the wave, he managed to keep his balance intact.

He never saw her _this_ angry before. _Especially to their..._ _ **children.**_

Whatever those _ungrateful brats_ did... _They got what they deserved._

As much as he wanted _all_ his children to turn into statues, Cronus knew he had to stop his wife before she exhausts herself.

He pushed himself into the energy wave. Many times he almost fell back due to the wave's intense power, but he kept pushing.

 _Why..._ _ **Why...?**_

 _Her children... Her own precious children..._ _ **Attacked her...**_

Rhea never saw them coming. She thought they came to visit. She greeted them with a smile.

 _They greeted her back with an_ _ **attack...**_

 _They called her a monster. They inflicted pain on her. They even tried to...!_

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her; One on her back, the other on the back of her head.

She knew the familiar warm feeling as she leaned into the embrace. All hurt vanished from her mind. The energy around her vanished as well, and she collapsed into his arms.

Once the energy disappeared, Cronus collapsed on his knees, yet he managed to cradle his unconscious wife in his arms.

He doesn't remember the last time she unleashed that large amount of power, but he does remember the _aftermath._

She was always the most powerful of his sisters.

He swore to himself the moment he was free, he would track down his father's most powerful weapon, _and the one who dared hid the troublesome brat who brought his downfall!_

Truth be told, he placed more priority on the latter than the former.

 _Sigh. She's still beautiful after all these years._

 _Those soft gold and silver locks... Those sweet, luscious lips... Those bright beautiful eyes that shine like diamonds..._

 _Which were, also, not moving... along with the rest of her..._

When Hestia dispersed her force field, the first thing the heroes and Zana had to do was to save Ray...Rhea from Cronus.

They charged, only to stop when Cronus spoke _these words;_

"Rhea. My darling. Open your eyes. It's me."

 _Did he just sound_ _ **worried?**_

Slowly, Rhea opened her eyes, much to Cronus' relief.

" _L-little... brother...?_ " She weakly reaches out to touch his face.

He got her first by touching her face.

" _There, there._ " He cooed softly as he stood up and carried her bridal style, " _Little brother's got you._ "

Hestia called for her mother. Water from the fountain suddenly snaked around her before freezing her legs in place. The heroes rushed to her aide, but more water tendrils surrounded them before they froze, caging the heroes and Zana in the process.

Cronus scowled at the heroes, "Normally this is the part where I finally destroy you, but I have a thousand years worth of catching up with my wife."

 _No._ Hestia could only watch as Cronus disappeared into a portal with her mother. The giants, gemini, and lions followed suite.

"Who knew Cronus was this _ice cold._ " Neil remarked as the others attempt to break out of their frozen prison.

Hestia looked at her petrified siblings in regret, " _It's not his doing._ "

Cronus has their mother. _They must do whatever it takes to save her from his clutches. Or else..._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Heads up! The sequel will be… One rating higher. Age appropriate speaking.**

 **See you guys then!**


End file.
